What's A Happy Ending?
by BrokenTigers
Summary: This is the diary of Antonia Manuela Cora Del Re, or Claudia Brooks. She's been torn from the world she grew up in and now has to attempt to live life as a normal child. Except...she can do magic. And she's been blessed by multiple Greek Gods. Yep, she totally ready.
A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the lovely characters.

I thought I'd give posting this a try. I'll try to do my best.

This is about Claudia Brooks and her trials growing up in a different world than she's used to and meeting new people.

* * *

Day Four:

I think I am losing my mind. Eduardo assures me that I am perfectly sane and Mr. Fleamont promises that the nightmares will go away eventually. But I can't stop thinking about it.

Mrs. Doria has given me this rather large journal. She says that men are ridiculous and that I'm only having Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She tells me that I need to write about everything that has happened and that is happening. She thinks it will help me cope, I just need to start simple.

So...here I go.

My name was Antonia Manuela Cora Del Re. My parents are Tibaldo and Marcella Del Re. I have four older brother and five older sisters. My family was one of the twelve top families in New Greece. The twelve families represented the twelve famous Gods of Ancient Greece. My family represented Zeus. In fact, my father was the one who made most the decisions that made or broke New Greece. But he wasn't power mad and he treated his large family with so much love it was impossible to tell he did anything. I should probably mention that we Hecate blessed all of us. We can do the most amazing things. Magic. My mother, well, she always said she had her hands full raising ten children and she didn't have time for a job. Eduardo was the oldest, and set to inherit Father's place. Eduardo didn't care much either, and nobody thought he wanted to be in charge because he spent most of his time with us children. Eduardo told me once that I was his favorite because he thought everyone else was a little insane.

Four days ago was my tenth birthday. My mother, she loved parties, had planned the biggest party, just for me. She invited everyone in the top twelve families and there was amazing foods and drinks and everyone had the greatest time. I wore a beautifully colored tunic and my sisters did my hair and makeup and there was an amazing cake.

I thought everything was amazing. I wasn't even aware that anything was wrong until Eduardo dragged me into the house. I was laughing and trying to pull away but then I heard people screaming and I let Eduardo pull me closer and into our large house. He told me quickly that one of the twelve families was revolting. The Giovanni's always wanted what my father had.

Father met us in the lounge with the rest of the family and split us up. He told the oldest ones to take the youngest to our various safe houses and when this was over, he would come and get us. Eduardo picked me up but as he tried to leave, nothing happened. Then these men came into the room. Eduardo set me down but kept a tight hold on my shoulders. The men grabbed my oldest sister Marica and said something about warning him before. I spun around as the room filled with green light and mother screamed. There was more screams and lightning flashed outside as more of my siblings were murdered.

Father waved his arm in the air and men started to fly. He shouted for us to leave. Eduardo threw me over his shoulder and tried one last time and we were finally free.

I don't remember much after that. Well, I remember crying. Eduardo promising to take care of me. He'd already come of age last year. Then Mr. Fleamont and Mrs. Doria were sitting down at a table with Eduardo and they told me a little bit and that everything was going to change.

So now my name is Claudia Brooks and my older brother is Michael. I live with him because our parents died in a fire last year. Mr. and Mrs. Potter say I have a year to remember everything because soon I'll have to go to school with their son, James. I'm not to sure I'll be ready...


End file.
